Pharash Al'Atori's Guide to Using the Fel for Self-Pleasure
by Wetfutaku
Summary: Find yourself in a situation where you're a shy, bookish nerd with a desperate need for pleasures of the flesh? Also a warlock? Pharash, horny warlock extraordinaire, will teach you the secrets to ultimate self-pleasure! Experimental, based off of my goblin warlock character in World of Warcraft. Rated M for lemons, something that could be seen as beastiality, and general NSFW.
1. Introduction

The Complete (and only) Guide to Using the Fel for Self-Pleasure

By Pharash Al'Atori

 _Prelude_

 _For some denizens of Azeroth, the struggle of daily life is complemented by particularly strong… urges._

"That's a nice way to put that you're a fucking slut." A snide remark from her succubus that the warlock promptly ignored, dipping her quill back in her pot of ink.

 _For some denizens of Azeroth, this is easily fixed. In fact, I'd say that the majority have a fairly easy time finding someone to…_

She tapped her quill against her lips, thinking of how best to word this.

"Someone to satisfy them?" She mused. "That sounds pretty good. Talks about it without being crass."

"Shack up? Do the dirty? Roll in the hay?" Her succubus, Darrah, sat on her bed, in her small form for now, her legs dangling over the side merrily, had no shortage of terms for sex. Pharash glanced at her, an amused smirk on her face.

"I'm going to stick with mine, but 'do the dirty' has a nice, scholarly ring to it."

 _...finding someone to satisfy their desires. For denizens like me, however, it's a bit of a problem. I'm what you'd call a scholar, if you were talking nicely. I spend my days studying and come off as shy and bookish. Also, I'm a goblin. Not the type most people want to jump into bed with, and on top of that, I'm cursed by having standards. Self-pleasure has become an art for me. I'd even go so far as to say that I'm the best at it in Azeroth! Or at least the most creative._

 _So, the problem boils down to this: You're a warlock, and you've got nobody to spend the night with. You're desperate for company and your normal methods just aren't working for you. What's the best option for you?_

 _Demons!_

Fare paused, realizing she'd begun to write more fluidly than the scholarly tone she'd been aiming for. She shrugged, stretching and yawning, waving a hand and igniting the small green flame burning in her fireplace, doubling its size. It was late, but she had a bit of a problem with sleeping. Specifically in that she tended not to sleep. Maybe four hours every two days, at best.

 _Now, one could point out the obvious problems with such a proposed activity. Doesn't it invite fel corruption? What demon should you use? Can you even trust the demon?_

 _A proper warlock has an answer to each and every one of these questions. Fel corruption? You're already fel corrupted! That's how warlock magic works. As long as you do the standard rituals to expel it regularly, you'll be okay. A little bit of magic finagling and you can even make it so the ritual itself is tied to sexual release. I'll include the details later._

 _Which demon? Any of them! They've all got their merits, and I've tried all of them. Well, all the ones I could, anyways. I would definitely read the rest of this book before trying it, however, unless you want the… trial and error I had. Note: This book is written from the female side of things, but I've left notes in that are guesses at possible male pleasure. For clarity's sake, female pleasure refers to how to utilize demons if you have female bits, and male pleasure refers to the opposite._

 _Can you trust the demon? Absolutely not. Under no circumstances should you develop actual feelings for your demon of choice, or view them as anything other than a toy purely for your pleasure. Most demons are incapable of feelings other than rage, hate, anger, jealousy- typical burning legion things. See the last chapter for my studies on this, but under NO circumstances fall in love with your demon. It will not end well._

She wrote the last line and bit her lip, glancing at her succubus, who was now laying on the bed, pretending to sleep. She sighed, rubbing her face in her hands, and decided to try and sleep for the night. She dipped her quill in ink and started to finish out the introduction.

 _In each chapter I've included a memory, created via an observing Eye of Kilrogg and implanted into a picture in the book, to help any readers to both see what they have to expect and… well, for their own self-pleasure, should it tickle their fancy._

 _What follows is completely lewd, probably taboo, and possibly the most helpful guide you'll ever see for something so dirty and niche._

Addendum - The Basics

 _There are some particular preparations we need to make for this. First of all, every warlock wishing to tread this path must be familiar with safe-sex magic. It's a little taboo to the high and mighty mages and priests of our world, but, well, the light can't help us here. Resources can be found freely at your local warlock enclave, and they'll usually be discreet about your curiosity. The spells are simple and take little energy._

 _Secondly, the warlock must be extremely familiar with dismissal. The moment- and I mean the very instant- your chosen demon starts to do something you don't like, dismiss them. Banish them if you have to. If you have your wits about you and the confidence, demons don't like pain any more than we do, and certain fel magics can deliver a nice sting in the ass if you want them to behave. Don't overuse this, or your demon will start to plot. They're usually plotting anyways, but once some of them realize what you want from them they'll settle into complacency. Demons like sex._

 _Third, never let a demon have access to their magic while you're doing it. Any preparations they make magically, have them do beforehand, then seal their magic. I find it's most effective to put their magic away in a small pendant around your neck- the prettier, the better. Why is this a necessity?_

 _While on the field of battle, demons like succubi may be extremely effective with silences and disables. This is only bad for you during sex. You can't dismiss them if you can't speak, and they know it. Things can easily get out of hand like that._

 _The overall thing a warlock needs to do this is control. Doesn't matter if a lack of it is your fetish, doesn't matter if you think your demon loves you and would never do that to you. Always. Have. Control._


	2. Chapter 1: Imps

_Chapter 1 - Imps_

 _First off, why would we use an imp for this? They're small, ugly, greedy and excessively perverted._

 _The answer is that normally we won't, but I won't leave them out. I'd recommend an imp for a young warlock who either has no other option or is still nervous around a Voidwalker._

 _Imps work best in small groups. At least three, less than six. A single imp will often be timid and too frightened to provide much, and a group of six starts to get crafty and think of ways to overcome you and defile your soul. And your body._

 _All imps are male, and their… sex bits are contained within their bodies. They'll only be able to release them if you permit them, which is a nice clause written into the basic summoning ritual, for some reason. Maybe the warlocks of yore shared my desires._

 _For girls reading, what an Imp can offer is simple- dick. Despite their small size, possibly due to their demonic nature, Imps have cocks about on par with human males. Their tongues aren't bad either. Three of them is more than enough to satisfy your average night, and if it's your kink or you're really feeling it, five will leave you tired and satisfied._

 _For men, or endowed women, imps have two holes. The nice thing is they don't technically need to breathe, so you don't need to let them breathe. My focus group exploited this nicely. I'd easily recommend a succubus over an imp for male pleasure, but if you're new or shy, imps are great to warm up on. They're not much for looks, though._

 _Attachment - Memory, Test 1: Female pleasure_

Fare stood in the center of her circle, completely naked. She was a good looking goblin, all things considered- she stood at about two foot six, carried a little more weight on her frame than necessary, and had a generous chest for her size. She was curvy in all the right places, and her skin was a nice olive green. Her hair was a deep blue and was tied into a simple ponytail to keep it out of her face. Eyes that matched her hair peered out from a face much fairer than the average goblin, in fact looking much different than most of her race. She shivered, a little chilly, and blew a fireball into the chimney, setting the fire roaring higher.

She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip nervously before beginning the summons, her voice strong as she read the words from memory, summoning her imp and two others from the void. They'd done this dance once before, and they knew it well. They materialized, thick lengths out and ready, all three of them standing obediently in their regions of the circle.

Fare smiled, relaxing as she settled into her comfort zone, dismissing her fear and letting lust take over. She pointed between her legs, motioning for the first imp, noticing they'd cleaned up- well, by imp standards, anyways. Their normally grimy hands were clean and their nails trimmed, their horns neatly filed. The little guys wanted to impress. Fare couldn't help but think it was cute as she pushed the first one to the ground, biting her lower lip as she sank her hot, almost dripping slit onto that thick imp cock, double checking she'd put up the protection spells as she feels herself filled up by that length. For her smaller body, it was more than enough. She motioned the other two over, taking one cock in each hand and starting to stroke, closing her eyes and invoking a powerful image of hung orcish girls, almost salivating as her imagination took off, replacing the imps in her situation with big, thick green orc girl cock…

Fare was bouncing slowly now, the first imp's length coated in her juices as she started to breathe heavily, lifting up and down on the length as she moved her hands slowly over the other two. She liked using her hands, liked knowing she could touch something and make them feel good. It was too bad it had to be imps, but she still liked the motions. She gripped gently, squeezing just enough to be pleasurable and moving from base to tip, gliding over the imps' sensitive tips and even playing with them a bit, enjoying the little noises they made as she did.

The imp between her legs was her imp, and was eager to please. His hand moved up and slipped under them, his hand rubbing at Fare's clit, making her quiver and gasp as her movements picked up pace, feeling his cock throb within her as she pants wildly, arching her back, sinking it up to the hilt with each thrust, letting out her first moan as her hands matched her pace, the imps desperately trying to hold back, to please their short green mistress.

The imp rubbed her clit harder, trying to get her off as best as he could, causing her insides to ripple and convulse around that cock, and the goblin herself to bounce harder, faster, the pleasure building up and up, swelling up until it burst as Fare moaned loudly, rapidly stroking the two imps and crashing down on the one, feeling them all release in unison- one filling her up with a warm, full feeling, the other two coating her body and face in their emissions, the three imps giving off a unanimous whimper as Fare waved a hand, sharply speaking the dismissal word and falling a little to the floor, breathing hard, covered from head to toe in spunk and loving every second of it.

She spent a little while catching her breath, looking up and into the Eye of Kilrogg with a faint blush. She was shy about recording these, but admittedly it turned her on a little. She turned her head, looking at her succubus on the bed.

"How was that?" She asked, sounding a little tired as her shapely chest rose and fell. The succubus smirked.

"I'd do another five takes. But that's just me."

Fare smiled, laying back on the wooden floor of her room, looking back at the Eye and making a hand gesture, turning it off.

 _Attachment Ends_

 _Attatchment - Memory, Test 2: Male Pleasure_

Fare shows her guest into her room, a little shyly as she was still in awe of the woman that had answered her ad: 'Wanted, well endowed man or woman for demonology experiment.' The woman entering was an orc, standing about six feet tall and well built, her armor hugging her curves well enough to show her generous chest and toned ass. She had more hair than orcs tended to, swept into a ponytail, the same dark color most of her race sported. Her fangs were small, barely poking out through her lips, something of an oddity for orcs.

Fare was wearing her simple, but pleasant, robes, ones that clung to her figure nicely. The orc would watch the goblin's ass when she wasn't looking, something that Fare's succubus noted but kept quiet about, electing to stay in her perch- a small cat bed built on a shelf high in the corner above Fare's bed.

"Ah, if you'll get a little more comfortable, I'll explain what we're doing," Fare said timidly. The orc smirked, slowly shrugging off her armor, having already had it loosened. "I can too if it will make you more comforta…"

Her voice trailed off as her jaw dropped, the orc's entire body coming on display. Her breasts were round and firm, her abdomen well-defined, her body marred by several scars that spoke to a rough upbringing. Her thighs were thick with muscle, and between her legs hung the requirement for her ad- a beautiful, thick and smooth cock, at least nine inches long as it slowly rose, the orc's arousal easy to see.

"I'd like that," she said, her voice strong and melodious, a smirk on her face as her eyes washed over the goblin's body. Fare nodded and stripped rapidly, revealing her small body, blushing and looking away. "I must say, warlock, I thought this was a booty call by the ad, but you look a little too small to fit me."

Fare blushed.

"Y-You'd be surprised… and I can't say I'm not interested. But I do want to put that cock of yours to a different use first." She colors even deeper, reaching for her desk, tossing the work-in-progress 'Guide to Self-Pleasure' at her, letting her see what she'd written so far. The orc takes her time reading, admittedly not the brightest of orcs.

"You want me to fuck an imp, and tell you how it feels?" She said slowly, looking up from the paper to Fare, an inscrutably calm look on her face. Fare nods, gulping nervously.

"Y-yes. I k-know it's pretty taboo, and if you t-think it's gross-"

"Okay." The orc smiled, stretching and leaning back on Fare's bed, showing off that cock. "Summon the little guy. You look like you know what you're doing, and heaven knows how many times I've screamed fuck at the Legion. Would be nice to make some of that literal."

She smirked viciously, letting Fare catch a glimpse of the orc's true nature- one like her own. Fare shivered in excitement, wet between the legs instantly as she nodded, performing the summoning in the blink of an eye, summoning an imp she'd used in some experiments before. Like the ones she'd tried out, he knew what he was wanted for, and had cleaned up, by imp standards. The imp summoned in the circle, looking at Fare's naked body with a happy smile… before turning and looking at the orc. It looked back at Fare, slumping and giving her a helpless look as Fare smiled and shrugged.

The orc looked over the imp, standing and letting her imposing size tower over him as she smirked.

"You look like you know the drill," she addressed the imp, who looked extremely nervous and nodded quickly. "Hell, I'll even give you a choice. I know some of you imps are stupid perverted. What will you please me with?"

Fare was impressed how she handled the imp- wasn't fazed at all by it, and in fact looked excited at the thought of ravaging the thing. She'd only summoned one for the experiment, but now was a little worried the orc might go right through her imp. She watched attentively, hands ready for dismissal.

The imp surprised them both by turning around and raising its ass into the air, wiggling it back and forth temptingly. The orc let out a low whistle, glancing back at Fare, eyes sparkling as if to say "you'd better be ready for a show."

The orc lifted the imp with one hand, gripping it by the hips and pausing, looking to Fare again, who cast a number of spells- the standard sexual protection, as well as a little something to make the imp probably not explode- something her succubus had homebrewed while helping the goblin take things bigger than her. Fare was now dripping wet, and was leaning against the wall, a hand rubbing between her folds, a finger gently circling her clit as she was breathing heavily.

The orc smirked viciously, turning all attention back to the imp as she pushed against the little thing. Fare had summoned a bigger one, one almost as big as the goblin herself, but he was tight, and the orc actually moaned as she thrust up and into it, panting heavily as she stretched it.

"M-might help if you think of it as more like a pussy than an ass," Fare suggested, panting herself. "I-It's only biological purpose is f-for sex-"

"Nope," the orc growled, pushing the imp down and impaling it on her length in a single motion, bulging its belly out obscenely as she suddenly forced it to the floor, her length pulling out and pushing in, her own pre lubing the way as she grunted. "This fucking demon is the legion, and I am fucking the fucking legion's slutty ass!"

Fighting the burning legion, it seemed, took its toll. Fare's fingers slipped inside her as she sank to the floor, unable to take her eyes off of the scene in front of her as the orc went to town on the imp, the imp howling and whimpering as the orc used it thoroughly, her hair disheveled as she grunted and started to work up a sweat, growled loudly.

Fare's fingers found her sweet spot and caressed it rapidly as she moaned softly, her noise nothing compared to the slap of the orc's hips as the orc howled and came, pulling back and blasting all over the imp, the imp almost passed out from the experience. Fare managed to dismiss the imp after a few moments, pulling her soaked fingers out of her puss and showing them to the orc, gulping as the orc slowly moved over to her, leaning over her with a smirk.

"You can write in your book that they'll do in a pinch, but I'd much rather do that to a certain little green woman…" Fare shuddered and moaned at the sound of that. She nodded, gasping as the orc picked her up and bore down on her in the bed, kissing her passionately and impaling her huge green length in the goblin, Fare crying out in pain as her succubus flew down and vanished inside her with a flash of green fire, Fare's body suddenly able to take the orc's cock and more, Fare moaning like crazy as she gripped the sheets as the orc made sweet, slightly violent love to her. Somewhere in the frenzy, Fare managed to cut out the Eye of Kilrogg, and the scene faded with the slap of the orc's hips on hers.

 _Attachment Ends_


End file.
